What I would do for you
by VRG-80
Summary: What would Hibari do for Yamamoto when he is dying? What would he do for Yamamoto even when his own life is at stake? A TYL 8018 Fanfic! DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION. SEND ME A PM!
1. Chapter 1

**DOMO MINNA-SAN:D! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I apologise if its boring, or its OOC**** But please Read and Review so I can improve on my work in the future! Thanks:D 8018 fanfic on the way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

Panting slightly, Yamamoto Takeshi slipped behind a crate. He looked around the abandoned warehouse, eyes searching for his partner cum boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya. Spotting the other in the other corner of the room, he smiled lightly to himself.

Hibari was slowly moving towards the small famiglia called _Foglia_, approaching the group from the back. With all their weapons pointing towards Yamamoto's crate, none of them noticed the skylark sneaking up from the back. '_He'll be able to pull it off',_ Yamamoto thought happily. Reaching out, Hibari grabbed the nearest famiglia member and smashed his head with a tonfa. Letting out a small gasp, the man lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

The other members whipped their heads around, shocked by the scene. The cloud guardian just gave a tiny, cruel smile before jumping into the middle of the group, fighting with everyone in the famiglia from the heart of their huddle.

Reading Hibari's situation, Yamamoto jumped into the fray too, wielding Shigure Kintoki like the master swordsman that he was. The odds were leaning towards them, but the two strongest Guardians of the Vongola had skills that far outweighed those in the opposing famiglia. Both fought with all their might; Yamamoto whirling around like a whirlwind, unleashing form after form of the Shigure Soen Ryu, while Hibari danced around gracefully with his tonfas, as if he did this routine of beating others up daily.

Not long after, the members of the Italian branch of _Foglia_ were all sprawled around on the floor of the warehouse, either knocked out, severely injured or dead. Hibari noticed that all the men had a tattoo of a leaf on the back of their right hands. Yamamoto reached for a piece of cloth that he saw on a table in the room and started to clean Shigure Kintoki, rubbing away all the blood from its gleaming blade.

"Ne ne, Kyoya, our mission was successful! It's our first one together in… six months, right? Haha, wasn't it fun?" Yamamoto exclaimed happily as he went over to hug his boyfriend.

"… It wasn't successful." Hibari stated bluntly before elbowing Yamamoto in the stomach, pushing him down and away from his body.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto rubbed his stomach from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Your arm. You herbivore" Hibari threw the two words over his shoulder curtly as he began to walk out of the warehouse, heading towards the Vongola Mansion where they all lived and worked in. '_You idiot. Getting injured does not make a mission successful…'_

'_My arm? Oh, it's only a small cut, probably from one of their knives…' _Yamamoto rubbed at the cut absently, wiping away little drips of blood that had already stopped flowing from the wound. Standing up, Yamamoto stumbled a little, feeling a bit light headed.

~3 weeks later~

'_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.'_ Having trouble with his breathing while practising the different forms of Shigure Soen Ryu, Yamamoto sat down heavily on the floor. His schedule was fully worked out – his sparring time with Hibari was about to begin. As if Hibari had read his mind, he stepped into the training room where Yamamoto was, wearing his usual suit and purple dress shirt. Looking up, Yamamoto exclaimed, "Kyoya!", stood up shakily, and went over to kiss him. With a glint in his eye, Hibari pulled out his tonfas before Yamamoto could reach him.

"Fight me, and if you can pin me down, you can kiss me" Yamamoto sighed, knowing Hibari would always get his way no matter what he said. Picking up Shigure Kintoki, he readied himself for a long fight… only to be utterly defeated, Shigure Kintoki lying halfway across the room, and with Hibari sitting on his chest, a tonfa held tightly against his throat. '_Damn it, why did I lose so fast again? I used to be able to hold up for at least half an hour, now I'm not even touching 10 minutes the past few weeks!'_

Staring down at the man below him, Hibari felt a slight sense of disgust. Where was the carnivore that he had fallen in love with? Who replaced him with such a big herbivore? Hibari did not want to look at his lover anymore – the lover who caused him so much disgust now. Did he love the man, or the man's fighting? Not wanting to look at him anymore, Hibari stood up and left the room, muttering a quiet "Herbivore" while exiting the room.

Yamamoto sighed and lay back down. '_Why am I always so tired lately? My stamina has also gone down so much… Sigh… And now even Hibari is mad at me because I can't fight him properly… What's wrong with me?'_

Getting up from the ground slowly, Yamamoto went to tell Tsuna that he would be going out for a bit, and leaving the mansion, he went to visit Dr Angelo, a doctor that Reborn had recommended when they first reached Italy. After giving Yamamoto a full body checkup, Dr Angelo gave him the green light. He was completely healthy.

'_Hmm, if there's nothing wrong with me, why do I have all these symptoms? Ah well, if the doctor says I'm __fine, that means I'm fine.'_ Yamamoto felt a bit giddy again, but just brushed it off as a side effect of the tests that he had just gone through, returning back to the Vongola Mansion.

**HOW IS IT? The title may not have any relation to the first chapter, but as we progress into the story, it'll make more sense! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible! Please Read and Review! CC are accepted! Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is the second chapter of my first ever fanfic! I hope chapter one isn't too boring… Well, continue reading onto the second chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

"Where the hell is that yakkyu bakka? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago! Hibari! Where is–"

"Kamikorosu. I haven't seen him since he got back from where ever he went yesterday."

"Why are you still calling him yakkyu bakka to the EXTREME? He doesn't play baseball anymore!"

"Once a yakkyu bakka, always a yakkyu bakka! Where is he now? Did anyone check his room?" Gokudera started pacing around the room, round and round the table he went. When he passed the Tenth's chair again, Tsuna reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure Yamamoto's fine. He can take care of himself, right Hibari? I think he's just running late or — ah, see here he is!" Tsuna exclaimed happily, glad that his Rain Guardian had not been abducted or attacked.

"I'm sorry guys, I accidentally overslept again… I already put my alarm clock right next to my ear, and at top volume too! Sorry, sorry…" Yamamoto apologized over and over, hoping that the other 6 guardians would forgive him. Tsuna smiled at him.

"What's done has been done; we can't go back in time… Oh wait actually we can, but that's not the point. It's okay, Yamamoto, let's just get on with the meeting. Okay, our current situation is with 3 other small famiglias. We've received some info that they are planning to go up against the Vongola, I want you guys to…"

As the omnivore spoke, the former disciplinary head found himself looking at Yamamoto. He still looked tired and sleepy, even as he claimed to have overslept. Eye bags were evident on the baseball lover's face. Hibari also knew for a fact that the man had gone to bed relatively early, as he had went to his room the previous night, wanting to confirm what he was feeling about the taller man. When he saw Yamamoto sleeping peacefully in his bed, the skylark only stared at him for a while, before quietly closing the door and leaving. He wondered what was up with the other man.

"Hibari-san? Are you listening? Oh okay, then just to recap what we've confirmed, Onii-san and Chrome will go with Lambo to talk to the _Stella_ famiglia, Hibari-san and Yamamoto will try convince the _Zanna_ famiglia, Mukuro, Gokudera and I will meet with the _Leone_ famiglia. Everyone clear? Oh yes, please go by tomorrow, we don't want them to attack us so soon. And please don't cause a riot there okay, Hibari-san?"

Hibari only stared at Tsuna before leaving the room without a second glance even to Yamamoto. Everyone stared at each other, before all of them turned to stare at Yamamoto. He shrugged.

"How on earth can you stand him?" Gokudera asked incredulously.

"Oh, you mean Kyoya? He's quite sweet actually!" Yamamoto said, grinning with his usual mirth again.

"YAMAMOTO! My Sun flames tell me that your Rain flames are being weird TO THE EXTREME! What's wrong with your flames?" Ryohei yelled at Yamamoto with his usual volume, blasting his voice into Lambo's ears, who whimpered and inched away from him.

"Ehh? I didn't know there was anything wrong with my flames?" Yamamoto replied with his face slightly twisted in confusion.

"Hmm, I don't know either to the EXTREME! I'll just expose you to some of my Sun Flames! Here…" He opened his Vongola box and got out a hairdryer from Kangaryuu's pouch. All the Vongola Guardians looked at it curiously, until Ryohei switched it on without plugging it into anything.

"I accidentally dropped Kyoko's hairdryer into 'Garyuu's pouch, and it turned into this to the EXTREME!" Sun flames were coming out of the area where hot air usually did. Ryohei then pointed the hairdryer at Yamamoto, his body absorbing the flames.

"I'm done to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed after a while, throwing the hairdryer back into Kangaryuu's pouch. Smiling, the rest of the guardians all turned away from Yamamoto, expecting he was already feeling better due to the Activation property of the Sun flames.

None of them noticed that Yamamoto's hair and fingernails did not grow, as what would have normally happened. Little did they know that Yamamoto had not felt any effect brought about by the Sun flames. Not wanting his friends to worry, Yamamoto joined the conversation, laughing and enjoying himself together with his family.

As the rest of the family had fun together, the lone cloud of the group had already drifted to his room. Lying on his bed, Hibari had two thoughts running through his mind. The first was, _'Has Yamamoto become a lazy herbivore?'_, and the second, more important thought, _'Was I ever really in love with him?'_

**Awww… I don't like it when** **Hibari and Yamamoto fight… Oh well, that's how the story has to go! Well I don't think there will be much 8018 in the next few chapters :( Well read on to get to the more exciting parts! Will post next chapter as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the third chapter of **_**What I would do for You**_**. I guess there's still quite a lot to write and continue! Well, please read and review so I can improve! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

Hibari had decided not to talk with the Rain Guardian unless absolutely necessary as they headed over to an abandoned corner in Italy. The place was so deserted that the two men could not even get a signal on either of their top-of-the-line phones. Both of them pocketed their respective devices into their pockets before stepping into the dilapidated old industrial building that the _Zanna_ famiglia had chosen as their base.

As the pair stepped inside, Yamamoto wondered why the skylark was being so cold towards him. He did not even want to talk to Yamamoto, let alone hold the other man's hand as Kusakabe was dropping them off with his car. Shaking his head, he carefully stored the memory of Hibari's rejection into a small compartment in his head.

The two Guardians were met by a group of 3 thugs, who brought them to their boss who was in another room on the first level. Yamamoto stepped forward, knowing Hibari would not have the patience to talk and reason with the other famiglia.

As Yamamoto began to speak, Hibari took in random facts about their surroundings. _'There are a lot of people here… Many are armed. There may be more on the floors above. This room is large enough for a fight if it comes down to it. The boss guy doesn't look like he's listening to Yamamoto… What's he doing with his hand…'_ Looking up, Hibari's eyes widened as he launched himself forward, smashing full pelt into Yamamoto.

"Mah mah, Kyoya, what are you trying to—" Yamamoto cut himself short as he saw a hole in the floor where he was standing. A hole that could only be caused by one thing. A bullet. When both men stood up, the boss of the _Zanna_ famiglia let out a deep chuckle, clapping his hands at the same time.

"Not bad, not bad. Well, you are the Vongola after all. No matter. The _Zanna_ famiglia has no interest in staying at peace with the Vongola. We will not be controlled by another family just because it is older and larger. We will wipe the name of Vongola off this planet, starting with you two!"

'_Hmm? A little overconfident, isn't he?'_ Yamamoto would not let anyone or anything harm his Kyoya, and he drew Shigure Kintoki from the cloth sheath he had made on his back. Before their opponents could further their attack, Hibari had already thrown on of his tonfas straight up to the ceiling, hitting something before falling right into the Cloud Guardian's out-stretched hand. An unconscious body soon followed after.

"Your sniper is down. You're next" Hibari snarled as he lunged forward to start the attack on the _Zanna._ Yamamoto thought of calling someone for help, but remembered the signal dead zone that they were in. Sighing, the Rain Guardian joint forces with the Cloud and battled the famiglia members that assaulted them.

Wave after wave of the members came at them, some armed with knives, some with guns. Hibari and Yamamoto would sometimes fight back-to-back, and at other time, fight from the outer circle of enemies inwards. The synchronisation between the two men was picture perfect – it almost seemed as if they were one fighting soul separated into two different bodies.

Suddenly, the flow of attacks on Yamamoto's side faltered. Shigure Kintoki clattered to the floor as Yamamoto collapsed. Eyes widening, Hibari bashed his opponent in the face, hearing his nose break with all the blood flowing out freely, and ran towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was unconscious and deathly pale. He was barely breathing, and looked like he was not getting enough oxygen. Hibari quickly gave Yamamoto a once-over – there did not seem to be any injuries on his body! _'What on earth happened to him?'_

Letting out a low snarl, Hibari concentrated his flames into Roll's box, using its Reverse Needle Sphere form to envelope Yamamoto, protecting him from further attacks. Standing up with a hard glint in his eye, he went into a rampage. Attacking the group of more than twenty men, the man unleashed blow after blow, smashing the men and obliterating them in just one minute without even getting a scratch on himself.

Summoning Roll back into his box, Hibari picked up Yamamoto, letting out a grunt as the taller man's entire weight rested upon his shoulders. Running out of the building at full pelt, Hibari did not even bother checking his phone for a signal to call Kusakabe over to pick them up. He opted to run back the full three kilometers back to the Vongola Mansion instead, knowing the time taken for Kusakabe to reach their location would be longer than the time Hibari would take to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAI PEOPLE:D Thanks for reading till here in the story! I think there's still a lot more chapters to come, so please continue to support this story and 8018! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

With barely concealed panic, Hibari ran into the Vongola Mansion, startling all the guards at the gate. Struggling slightly, the man brought Yamamoto straight up to the infirmary in the main house, to the shock of Shamal, who was in the midst of staring at a porn magazine. Jumping up, Shamal helped Hibari to put Yamamoto onto one of the beds.

"Yare yare, you know I don't treat men… ah ne-never mind" He stammered out, faltering from the weight of Hibari's glare.

"What happened to him?" Shamal asked as he snapped on some gloves, beginning to check Yamamoto's limbs for injuries.

"I don't know. He suddenly just fell while fighting. I don't think he got injured in this fight at all." Hibari stared at Yamamoto's face as he spoke, wishing that he would open his eyes and smile at him again.

Shamal hurriedly drew some of Yamamoto's blood and did a quick blood test after administering a dose of anaesthesia to Yamamoto. About half an hour later, the results were out.

"Hi-Hibari-san, Yamamoto is this way because he was poisoned. I checked his body; there was no sign of any poison injected into his body. He also ate the same thing as the rest of us, so it can't be food poisoning. Did he receive any cuts, even a small scratch recently?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Hibari suddenly remembered the _Foglia_ mission, and the tiny scratch on the arm that Yamamoto had sustained. Mentioning that the cut had already closed up during the 3 weeks of recovery, Shamal's eyes widened, immediately isolating some liquids from Yamamoto's blood and started some tests on it.

Soon, Shamal swivelled around in his chair, and looked at Hibari. Hibari only gave him a fleeting glance, before returning his gaze to the slumbering Rain Guardian, muttering the word, "What?"

"Yamamoto was poisoned by a new strain of poison. Even my Trident Mosquitoes cannot cure him. I've heard of this through some rumours, that one of the smaller mafia families had developed a special type of poison. It drains a person's flames from the body, taking effect almost immediately after it enters the blood stream. As you already know, when you don't have any flames, you run out of energy, sometimes even pass out. But this poison is so potent that the smallest scratch can cause a coma within, from my estimation, 5 minutes." Hearing this, Hibari's eyes widened.

"Then why… Why hasn't Takeshi fallen into a coma yet?" Shamal shrugged, returning to the tests he had been doing.

"My guess is that his Rain Flames are so strong that its Tranquillity property slowed down the poison's effect. That explains the lack of stamina, tiredness and oversleeping—the poison was still working in his body, only at a much slower rate, draining him of his flames at a smaller pace so he would not be able to function properly."

With these words, Hibari realised that it was not Yamamoto's fault that his recent fighting skills had deteriorated. Well, mostly not his fault. He thought back to what he was feeling and thinking on the way back to the Vongola Mansion. At that time, there was only one thought running through his mind. _'No. Not him. Anyone but him.' _ Remembering the overflowing panic and love directed towards Yamamoto, Hibari could only come to one conclusion. _'I love him. I really love him, not his fighting skills.' _

Shamal reached out a hand towards Hibari before he changed his mind and stopped midway. He cast a glance over at the sleeping swordsman.

"Yamamoto has already endured the poison for 3 weeks. From what I can tell, the poison will take full effect in about 10 days. He will go into a coma, and may not be able to wake up again."

The full impact of Shamal's words fell upon Hibari's ears. Shell-shocked, Hibari could only stare into empty space as he slowly understood the true meaning of what Shamal had just said. Yamamoto might never return to his side.

Taking out his tonfas, he hit Shamal in the stomach and pressed his throat against the wall.

"Go develop an antidote. Now." Snarling, Hibari was furious at himself for being so helpless. Shamal shook his head sadly, feeling sorry for both Hibari and Yamamoto.

"This kind of poison is out of my league. I treat illnesses, not poisons. You might want to go look up that _Foglia _family again. They should have some of the antidote." Once he heard that, Hibari dropped his hands and clenched his tonfas tightly.

"Oh no! Yamamoto! Hibari, what happened?" Tsuna ran in, with Gokudera and Mukuro close behind. Having heard news about Yamamoto's condition from the guards at the gate, Tsuna's team had rushed straight to the infirmary.

Hibari stood there, staring at the wall, not answering Tsuna's question as the young boss went over to check on Yamamoto's condition. As Tsuna could tell Hibari was not going to answer his question, Tsuna looked over at Shamal. Quickly explaining the situation and how it happened, Hibari listened and grew angrier at _Foglia _as Shamal described Yamamoto's condition.

'_Why did this have to happen?'_ Hibari thought when he exited the infirmary as the last three herbivores entered, crowding the room.

**Sigh. Yamamoto's my most favourite character so I don't like hurting him sigh… Oh I guess that means you'll know what will happen in the end, but please read on! The next chapter will probably come sometime this week, so please R&R:D. Thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Here's Chapter 5:) Ehh please Read and Review? Hmm I guess this is like more of an adventure story than an 8018 fanfic:( Sorry about that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

Hibari snuck into Yamamoto's room again after all the other herbivores left. Sitting down on the chair beside the bed, he stared longingly at his boyfriend's face. _'Wake up you idiot. Why did you have to go get poisoned? Why did it turn out this way?'_ Hibari thought as his hands automatically traced the scar on the Rain Guardian's chin.

He had already decided to go to the _Foglia _headquarters in Italy to find, if not extract, the antidote for Yamamoto's poison. Giving the swordsman's face a last glance, Hibari leaned down and kissed him on his lips. Turning around, Hibari left the room, leaving for his destination.

The _Foglia _famiglia was not very well known in Italy, costing Hibari some time to do reconnaissance work. Possessing the best tracking skills in the whole of Vongola, Hibari discovered the building where the _Foglia_ held its important meetings and such. As he walked up to the door, the alert guards there immediately raised their weapons and pointed them towards the mysterious figure that they had seen.

But Hibari had already disappeared.

Sending a flare of cloud flames behind the guards, the three men were distracted and whipped their bodies around. With one powerful swipe of his tonfas, all three men crumpled to the ground. Stepping through the door calmly, Hibari faced the five other men in the room.

"Take me to your branch boss now." Hibari's face was completely set in stone as he walked towards the men.

Deciding to spring a sudden attack, two of the men jumped at Hibari at the same time, but both were blocked by Hibari's tonfas. Almost mechanically, Hibari threw them away from his body, stunning them when both men hit the wall.

The other three men stood by with their mouths agape as their comrades fell. Hibari stalked towards them, raising an eyebrow at them as he drew closer.

Gulping, the tallest of the trio stammered that they would bring him to their boss. Out of fright, all three famiglia members turned and started down the hallway, casting looks at Hibari with every few steps that they took.

Soon, they arrived at a large room probably located in the centre of the building. A rather thin and lanky looking man sat in a large chair with his hands folded in front of him. Hibari noticed a leaf tattoo on his right hand. He was wearing a dark navy suit and a tie, which made the man look even thinner.

"Hibari Kyoya. Vongola's Cloud Guardian. Said to be the strongest of them all. What can I do for you after you beat up five of my men?" The man in the suit said sarcastically, putting much emphasis on the words 'my men'.

"The antidote for your new poison. Give it to me. Now." Hibari stood towering over the branch boss, giving him a cruel glare as he spoke, taking everything in but giving away nothing with his steel-coloured eyes.

The branch boss of _Foglia_ stared at him for a moment before letting out a deep chuckle. Hibari narrowed his eyes as he heard the mocking sound. Clenching his tonfas tighter, he took a step forward. The man laughed even harder.

"Hahahahaha! You dare to attack us on our own turf? On your own too! What insolence! Go!" With those words, the group of about ten men sprung from the neat row they were in behind the throne. Without batting an eye, Hibari started defending himself with ease. Swords were thrust, guns were fired, but none made even the slightest contact with the strongest guardian of the Vongola.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the lean man stand up. Dipping his dagger into a bottle, he handed the now poisonous knife to one of the men standing beside him. Charging forward, the man leapt towards Hibari. With the impending danger in sight, Hibari leapt aside at the last possible moment, resulting in the dagger sinking into the flesh of another man.

The stabbed man staggered back and pulled the knife out of his arm. He staggered, seeming unsteady on his feet. While the man who had stabbed him frantically trying to warn him of what had happened, he lunged towards Hibari clumsily, who side-stepped the sword easily.

This move brought him closer to other men who were trying to stab him. Although Hibari's body automatically defended himself, his attention was still fully fixed on the stabbed man.

Not more than five minutes later, the man staggered and collapsed. One of his colleagues ran over and tried to shake him, but to no avail. The man took the unconscious man's pulse and faltered, knowing that the poison had already gone far too deep into his blood stream for him to be saved.

The sight of the fallen man evoked a dark feeling deep down in Hibari's body. The ugly emotion evolved into something Hibari recognised and welcomed – Bloodlust. Seeing the man lying still on the ground brought back images of Yamamoto, him lying still on the ground after collapsing, him in the future, in a coma. The bloodlust took over Hibari's higher order thinking.

With anger and hatred boiling in his head, Hibari unleashed Roll and went on a rampage. Not caring about who or what, anything that got in his way was eradicated by swift smashes of his tonfas. Bodies littered the floor as Hibari proceeded down the hallway of the building.

The building was soon left with no one breathing except Hibari, and the herbivores that were on the other side of the door belonging to the last room in the building. His face and clothes almost completely covered in blood, Hibari burst into the room at full force.

There was only one man in the room. He was wearing a white, long jacket. _'He must be a scientist'_ Hibari advanced forward threateningly. Remembering that Reborn had mentioned that scientists usually knew everything that went on in the base, Hibari knew he had to try to extort the information on where the antidote was before killing the man.

Startled, the coated man stood up and backed away from Hibari. Moving away from the door, the scientist's back hit the wall as he stared at Hibari. Sighing, Hibari held up his tonfas again. With the short man already cowering in the corner, Hibari had no trouble scaring the man into compliance. With a tonfa pressed against his throat, the scientist was so terrified that he had no choice but to fess up.

"The… the antidote isn't… isn't in Italy! It's… it's in Japan…" Hearing the _Foglia_ member's words, Hibari snarled again. Blanching at Hibari's expression, the man let out a high pitched whimper. Annoyed at the herbivorous sound, Hibari used the back of his tonfa to hit the back of the scientist's head, knocking him out instantly.

"Hmm, I forgot to ask him what part of Japan it's in… No matter…" Hibari muttered as he left the building completely filled with the _Foglia_ famiglia members' corpses with not a single scratch on his body.

**Heyy:) Read and Review please! 8018 scene in next chapter so please review:D Or I may not feel like writing anymore:( **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted, I didn't really feel like writing this week because I received a huge disappointment this week Anyway… Here's chapter 6! I'll write and post the next chapter as soon as possible okay! Thanks for reading:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

Hibari strolled into the Vongola mansion with almost his entire body covered with blood. He directed himself straight towards the infirmary, almost crashing into Gokudera but turning his body sideways in a split second.

"Bakka, watch where – Hibari! What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes, Hibari merely stepped past him and continued on his way to the infirmary, ignoring Gokudera's curses at him.

"Oh by the way, there's a building with the bodies of the herbivore members of _Foglia's_ now extinct Italy Branch. Go clear it up." Hearing the demand, Gokudera's face whitened as he realised what Hibari had done on his own. His head brimming with questions, he began to follow Hibari down the hallway, showering him with those very questions.

Hibari was very tempted to use his tonfas to whack Gokudera over the head, but he was quite sure the omnivore boss would not be happy. Throwing his favourite word "Kamikorosu" over his shoulder, he entered Yamamoto's infirmary room and locked the door in Gokudera's surprised face.

As he walked in, Hibari noticed that Yamamoto was still sleeping. Smirking softly, he went towards the bed, bent down and kissed Yamamoto's forehead. Staring at his face, Hibari thought of a trip to Japan to resume his quest for the antidote.

To Hibari's utter surprise, Yamamoto was woken up by the small contact and he blinked blearily, eyes focusing on random things in the room before falling onto Hibari. Smiling slightly, Yamamoto's head fell back onto the pillow behind his head before he suddenly struggled to sit up.

"Ne Kyoya, why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt? What happened?" Yamamoto was shocked as the shorter man before him was _drenched_ in blood. Looking down at himself, Hibari shrugged it off, realising Gokudera was not exaggerating when he first saw Hibari.

Sitting on a small, hard plastic stool beside the bed, Hibari relayed his day to Yamamoto. A wide range of emotions flashed across his face – Shock, Amusement, Amazement… _'Hibari Kyoya is actually willing to do this for me…?' _

Listening to what the other had gone through because of him, Yamamoto was really touched that Hibari was willing to risk his life to get a cure for him, though a little angry that he had been so reckless as to go by himself.

As Hibari went on, he deliberately skipped over the information that the cure for Yamamoto's poison would be in Japan, and that he wanted to go over to the land of the Rising Sun to get the antidote.

Yamamoto began to get off his infirmary bed just as Hibari was nearing the end of his recount. Cutting off his last sentence, Hibari frowned at the action. Yamamoto needed to rest, not move around! Putting a hand on his chest, Hibari attempted to push Yamamoto back onto the bed lightly. Resisting, Yamamoto grabbed hold of Hibari's hand and used it to lever himself into a standing position. Still clinging on to the hand, Yamamoto pulled Hibari up, wanting to go somewhere.

"Hmn, you herbivore. Serves you right for getting hurt," Hibari said half-heartedly, knowing the dangerous situation Yamamoto was in. Hibari pulled away his hand with little effort, leaving Yamamoto to stand on his own two shaky legs.

Yamamoto smiled, already predicting that the skylark would do that. Like a toddler trying to learn how to walk, he stumbled towards the infirmary washroom that was adjacent to his bed. Not knowing what Yamamoto was trying to do, Hibari just followed close behind, close enough that he would be able to catch the swordsman if he collapsed.

Reaching his destination, Yamamoto leaned tiredly on the side of the sink and grabbed a small face towel hanging from a small hook, wet it, and started to wipe Hibari's face clean of the blood.

Slightly stunned, Hibari just froze, his face turning slightly dark at the contact. Neither man spoke as the swordsman continued his gentle brushes with the cloth on Hibari's face. Blushing lightly, Hibari looked away, not wanting to show any weaknesses to anybody.

Taking off Hibari's jacket, Yamamoto started on Hibari's right arm. "Ne, Kyoya, don't ever do that again… What if something happened to you? What would I do then?" Yamamoto couldn't help but whisper that softly. Hibari couldn't help but suppress a smirk._ 'You're already in a worse situation than me, Takeshi. Don't worry about me… Worry about yourself first. Now, you won't be able to do anything for me.'_

After Hibari's face and one arm were almost clear of all the blood stains, Yamamoto gently nudged Hibari and turned him so that he would be able to clean the skylark's other arm. However, Yamamoto couldn't finish his task before his strokes slowed and his eyes began to close.

Suddenly, Yamamoto collapsed and almost hit his head on the solid marble floor. Luckily, thanks to Hibari's quick reflexes, he was saved from a concussion as the skylark caught him right before the hard contact. Sighing at the swordsman's herbivorous actions, Hibari boosted Yamamoto onto his back, changing his footing a little as he adjusted to the taller man's weight.

With Yamamoto safely in place on his back, Hibari brought him back to the main infirmary and carefully laid him back onto the bed. Once again tracing Yamamoto's facial features, there was no hesitation whatsoever in Hibari's mind as he once again thought the trip.

He was going to Japan.

As he sat back down on the stool, he heard a small shuffle and a whispered curse from the outside of the door. Smirking, he ignored the small sounds and turned his attention back to the sleeping swordsman lying in front of him.

Gokudera Hayato let out a soft curse as he almost tripped and banged against the door of the infirmary. As he heard the room descend into silence, Gokudera silently left the door, heading towards Tsuna's office to inform him of what Hibari had done.

**Once again, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for reading so far:D Although I haven't been getting a lot of reviews (hint hint;)), I'll probably still continue writing:) Thanks for all those who actually took the time to review:D Well, Ja Na, and see you all in the next chapter^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! Gomenasai for the late release, but my house has been going under renovation and I really couldn't find the time to write:( Yeah, anyway, I will only be able to post a new chapter once every 2-3 weeks from now on. Even so, please continue to Read and Review my fic okay! Thanks a million for all those that have been so loyal to reading my story, especially my very own Vongola Family:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

"Juudaime! That's exactly what he said, please believ —"Hardly had Gokudera finished his sentence when Hibari himself forced the door open and stepped into the room calmly. Spinning around, the Storm Guardian blanched when he saw who it was.

Tsuna smiled slightly, his hyper intuition had already warned him of Hibari's entrance. Knowing that his right-hand man's words were true and that Hibari knew what they were talking about, Tsuna simply asked the skylark if he had gotten poisoned too.

As the words left the young boss' mouth, Tsuna realised that the fact that Hibari standing in front of them was already answering his question. _'Hibari doesn't have rain flames. Then the poison would have put him in a coma in five minutes, unless his cloud flames…' _With Tsuna continuing to deliberate about something else, Hibari could tell that the young boss already knew his answer. He ignored the question in favour of stating his future plans.

"I'm going to Japan. I'll be using my holiday leave." Cigarette falling out of his gaping mouth, Gokudera gasped as he heard what Hibari had said. Tsuna hid his shock and merely nodded. The Storm Guardian immediately started cursing at Hibari, shouting about how selfish he was.

"You bastard! How could you do this to Yamamoto? Why are you leaving to visit your Namimori when Yamamoto is dying here? Don't you have any heart for him? Why are you even with him then?" As Gokudera continued to rant, Hibari just looked expectantly at Tsuna, waiting for his answer.

"Well… It's your choice. I did promise you a vacation whenever you wanted, so I can't stop you… But please consider Yamamoto's feelings before you decide." The young boss said reluctantly. _'I'm going to Japan __**because**__ of him… It doesn't matter what you think, I'm still going anyway…'_ Hibari thought to himself.  
>Nodding to acknowledge the omnivore's decision, Hibari continued to ignore the right-hand man of his boss as he exited without another word. Heading down to his room, he then proceeded to pack a meagre amount of his belongings before he left the Vongola Mansion without even saying goodbye to Yamamoto.<p>

A few hours later saw Hibari on the Vongola's private jet as he waited for the plane to take off to the skies. Leaning back into his seat, he closed his eyes. His mind began to wander around as he began to relax and fall into a light slumber.

For a reason which was unknown to Hibari himself, his memory of how he and Yamamoto had become a couple floated into his mind. He smiled softly to himself as he began to relieve the happenings that took place ten years ago…

_'Yamamoto Takeshi. Don't let that guy touch you. Or else I'll…' Hibari thought to himself as he watched the Rain Ring Battle on the screen from his seat on the top of the school roof. His heart clenched as he saw the shark herbivore shoot even more explosives from the edge of his sword towards Yamamoto._

_As Yamamoto defended himself with Sakamaku Ame, the second defensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu, Hibari relaxed a little as he had avoided yet another hit from the more experienced swordsman. He continued to glue his eyes to the screen as the herbivore __**finally**__ went on the offensive and attacked Squalo with Samidare, the fifth offensive form._

_The fight progressed, and soon, Squalo revealed that he knew the Shigure Soen Ryu style, and copying Yamamoto's move to form a tower of water, both their visions were blocked. However, Squalo found Yamamoto first, and he sliced Yamamoto's shoulder deeply._  
><em>Shocked, Yamamoto stumbled and sat heavily on the ground, clutching his injured shoulder. With his eyes wide, Hibari was worried that the herbivore would not be able to fight… Wait, worried? Hibari blinked as he deliberated over his own thoughts.<em>

_His attention was drawn back to the screen over the conflicting and confusing feelings that he had as Yamamoto stood once again, proclaiming that his style was perfect, flawless, strongest and invincible. 'Baka, don't go charging into things like that, only carnivores like me can do that…' When Hibari found himself worrying about Yamamoto once again, he frowned and tried to get his mind off his feelings, and concentrate on the fight._

_After Squalo unleashed his Attacco di Squalo and Zanna di Squalo, Yamamoto stood to his feet yet again. Scoring his first hit against Squalo with Shinotsuku Ame, the eighth offensive form. Hibari groaned to himself again as he realised that Yamamoto had used the back side of his sword against Squalo for the second time. 'You're being too soft again! What a herbivore… Why would you do something that would endanger yourself?' Hibari had unconsciously started to worry again._

_As Squalo began Scontro di Squalo, Hibari stood up, wanting to go straight into the Aquarion to defend Yamamoto himself. However, realising what he had wanted to do, Hibari sat down again and huffed. 'Why am I having such a big reaction to him getting hurt…?'_

_Yamamoto, however, held his own ground as he executed his own form – Utsushi Ame, getting the other half and completing the ring. Hibari sighed as he knew Yamamoto would be safe now. Composing his face back to his normal indifferent mask, he began to ponder about his thoughts and feelings during the match. 'Why? Why am I so concerned about that herbivore? Could it be… that I'm in love with him…?'_

_The Ring Conflict ended three days later, with victory going to the noisy herbivore's side. The whole group resumed going to school and a week later, Hibari once again went to the school rooftop for his afternoon nap after his lessons. As he lay down, he began to replay his thoughts during the Rain Ring Battle, deliberating about the reason why he was feeling that way. Slowly, his eyelids drooped as Hibari soon fell asleep._

_Right after he had fallen into a light sleep, a baseball flew towards him and narrowly missed hitting the prefect. The sound of the ball bouncing woke the sleeping teenager up. Growling slightly under his breath, Hibari picked it up and went to the edge of the building to stare down at the baseball club which was practicing below._

_The rooftop door opened from behind him. Turning around, his heart leapt at the sight of the baseball-uniform-clad Yamamoto making his way towards him. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, Yamamoto began to talk to the angry Hibari._

_"Hey there Hibari, isn't it great that the ring battles are over? Um, by any chance, did you see a baseball fly here? I kinda hit it too hard, and it flew in this direction…" Lifting his hand, the annoyed prefect showed Yamamoto the ball and then proceeded to put it into his pocket._

_"Herbivore. You woke me up. Fight me now. Then, you can get back your ball." Blanching slightly, Yamamoto backed off while lifting up his hands, one hand still clutching an ordinary baseball bat._  
><em>"Mah mah, Hibari, I'm not—"Interrupting Yamamoto's speech, Hibari swung a tonfa towards his throat, aiming to block his windpipe and knock him out with one blow. Jumping back, Yamamoto brandished his bat and parried Hibari's attack.<em>

_"Ne Hibari, I don't want to hurt you, so please stop attacking me! Come on, I just want my ball back…" Desperately trying to stop Hibari from continuing his assault, Yamamoto stayed completely on defensive, until he got a little annoyed at the constant stream of attacks. Ducking under one of Hibari's tonfas, Yamamoto instinctively swung out his bat towards Surprised by the sudden attack, Hibari stumbled backwards and momentum did the rest._

_The prefect began to fall backwards and as his back contacted the floor, he suddenly found a hand supporting the back of his neck, preventing his head from impacting the floor. Turning to the right to look, he saw Yamamoto lying next to him with his hand stretched out._

_"Haha, luckily I caught you in time, if not you would have hit your head on that sharp rock on the floor there!" Yamamoto reached out his free hand and picked up the rock, moving it away. He began to ramble nervously as he began to realise how close he was to the skylark._

_Hibari just lay there with his head propped up, feeling his heart beat race. As if he could hear the constant thumps coming from Hibari's chest, Yamamoto's flow of words slowly faltered, till there was absolute silence on the rooftop. All the two students could hear was each other's heavy breathing. _  
><em>'Why am I still lying here...?' Hibari sat up abruptly, hitting Yamamoto's hand away with one of his tonfas. Rubbing his wrist in pain, Yamamoto started to question Hibari indignantly.<em>

_"Ne Hibari, why have you been so cold to me this past week? Ever since the Ring Conflict was over, whenever I come near you, even walk down the same corridor, you always try to avoid me! Did I do anything wrong? I mean yesterday, when there were a lot of people crowding in that classroom, you didn't even threaten to bite anyone to death once you saw me there! Why are you —" _

_Hibari didn't want to hear the herbivore talk about the weaknesses he had shown for the past seven days. Getting up, the only thought in his mind was to escape - to get off the roof and to get away from the ace baseball player in front of him._

_Once he turned around, Yamamoto had already jumped up. As the prefect began to walk off, the taller teen reached out and grabbed Hibari's jacket sleeve. Hibari immediately jerked to a stop, not wanting the baseball player to get his hands on his jacket._

"_Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Jacket. Now." Hibari practically snarled at Yamamoto. Not the least perturbed, Yamamoto pulled the jacket towards himself. Hibari had to choose between leaving his jacket, or going towards Yamamoto to get it back. He chose the latter. _

_Secretly sliding his tonfas into his grip, Hibari went nearer to his prey and prepared himself to break Yamamoto's nose… Only to forget what he was about to do when he felt Yamamoto's lips on his. _

_Hibari stood as still as a statue, not alternating between thoughts of running, and thoughts of savouring the kiss while he still could. Feeling that niggling feeling in his chest again, Hibari knew then, that he really did care about the Rain Guardian. _

_When Yamamoto finally broke off, he didn't move back, but only leant his forehead on Hibari's._

"_Ne Hibari, I… like you. When you treat me that way, it really hurts, because I don't get to see you at all. I really really like you, and I want you to be my boyfriend. Can you—"By the time Yamamoto had said 'I like you', Hibari had already zoned out, thinking about his own feelings. _

_It was like Yamamoto had read his mind and was reading out all of his own thoughts back to him, reflecting all his deepest secrets back into his own head._

_He knew that he cared for the jock. Did he care enough about him to become his boyfriend? As he listened to the herbivore's continuous babbling, Hibari's answer formed in his head. Whacking Yamamoto's hand away from his sleeve, he turned and started to walk off. When he reached the door, he threw a barely audible "Yes" over his shoulder before walking down the stairs, knowing that the baseball was still in his pocket…_

As Hibari continued to think about the times he spent with Yamamoto on their first date, he reached into the bag at his feet and brought out the very same baseball. Playing with it with his hands, he thought to himself, _'I will get that antidote. I will cure you.'_

**Just so you guys know, this fic will have 16 chapters. This is the 7****th**** chapter, so about half more to go! Thanks for reading! Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I'm extremely sorry for the almost-one-month-long hiatus! *bows down* I went away for quite some time, then I had camp after that, so I didn't have any time to write GOMENASAI:(… Anyway, I won't stop you from reading anymore! So, read on guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

Yamamoto flinched uncomfortably as he lay on the infirmary bed. He lay there, still dead to the world, even as he would twitch from time to time. In his unconscious state, his subconscious mind had been dragging random threads of memories to relieve on the center stage of his mind.

All kinds of memories were brought up, the fun times spent with his famiglia, the sad times when his father had died, and his favourite - the special times spent together with his Kyoya. One of his most treasured memories surfaced, that was his first "date" with Kyoya. As he sank deep into the memory, his body automatically relaxed and his lips quirked into a small smile.

"…" _Yamamoto could tell that his __**boyfriend **__wanted to tell him something. He was still half stunned by disbelief and half glad that he was able to call the head prefect his boyfriend. As the two teenagers sat beside each other on the school rooftop, sharing a bento box full of sushi that Yamamoto's oyaji had made._

_As they both savoured the delectable array of sushi, Yamamoto had been, as always, tattling on and on about random bits of information that had popped out in his mind when he noticed Hibari picking at his food, signalling to him that the skylark had something to say. _

"_Ne, Kyoya, what do you want to say to me? I know that you have something to say so spit it out!" Smiling at the other's hesitant face, Yamamoto tugged at Hibari's hand, wanting him to sit closer. Hibari remained where he was, whispering something inaudible. Not catching what Hibari had said, the baseball ace just smiled wider and laughed._

"_Haha! Kyoya! Say what you want to, you don't have to be shy!" _

"_Who says I'm shy? I'll bite you to death!" Yamamoto could clearly tell that Hibari was just covering up his embarrassment, but a light pink dusted his cheeks as he said those very words._

"_You have… approximately thirty seconds to get back to class before the bell rings… I won't hold back if you disrupt the discipline in this school…" The threat in Hibari's voice was real, Yamamoto could tell. Temporarily forgetting about Hibari's unsaid statement, Yamamoto jumped up and closed the box of sushi. Leaning down towards Hibari, Yamamoto kissed his forehead and threw a "Matana, Kyoya!" over his shoulder before disappearing down the stairs._

_He reached his classroom in the nick of time, sliding into his seat a few milliseconds before the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. As he prepared a book for him to hide his head so that he would be able to sleep through the boring math class, Yamamoto suddenly remembered that Hibari wanted to tell him something. _

'_Hmm… I wonder what he wanted to say… Why couldn't he just say it out to me… Haha! Maybe he wanted to ask me out on a… Oh never mind, he will probably never do that! I should ask him sometime soon though…' As Yamamoto spent the rest of his school day wondering about Hibari's hesitance, time zoomed past him as he was preoccupied. _

_When the last bell rang, he was shocked out of his stupor as Tsuna called his name and asked him what was wrong with a smile on his face. Laughing and shaking his head slightly, Yamamoto only replied with a "Nothing's wrong, thanks for asking, Tsuna!"_

_As he headed down toward his locker in the baseball room, he looked out for his boyfriend as he descended down the stairs. To his great disappointment though, the skylark was nowhere to be found._

_Yamamoto reached his locker and opened it with a slight sense of disappointment. He had wanted to find Hibari so that he would be able to ask him what was going on in his mind. A small piece of folded paper dropped out of the locker as he pulled out his baseball jersey._

_Curiosity overwhelmed him as he picked it up and unfolded it. As he read the note, his smile grew bigger and he let out a loud whoop and began to jump in delight, as if he was just a young kid._

"_Yamamoto Takeshi. Meet me at Namimori Park at 8 tomorrow. We will be going for a movie." _

_The simple sentence written in Hibari's beautifully neat script had just made Yamamoto's day._

_The next day, Yamamoto waited in absolute impatience for the evening to arrive. In his excitement, he had already changed into his outfit, packed his bag and was ready to go by 6. His oyaji had been staring at him in surprise throughout dinner, wondering what on earth had made his son so excited. Deciding not to tell him, Yamamoto had just smiled a gigantic smile at him and continued to eat his sushi. _

_As soon as 7.30 pm arrived, Yamamoto set off excitedly towards Namimori Park, sitting down on Hibari's favourite bench in the park. Set in the quietest corner of the park where nobody ever ventured, it was the perfect place to avoid the crowds that came, as Hibari loved to do. _

_8 o'clock came and went, but Hibari never showed up. Yamamoto just sat there and waited, not wanting to give up on the skylark._

'_Maybe he's running late…' Yamamoto thought in worry. As much as Yamamoto wanted to stand up to look for Hibari, he was afraid that Hibari would arrive and not find him waiting. As such, he stayed there and waited on the bench as faithfully as a dog would have waited for his master. _

_Soon, more than two hours had past. Wearing only a thin jacket as he had expected to be in the movie theatre, Yamamoto's attire was not enough to keep him warm in the cold winter night. Yamamoto could feel all of his toes and fingers growing numb with cold as he waited. Some were even turning blue. _

_Yamamoto sighed and lay down on the bench. The cold wind of the night blew at him, causing his body to rack with shivers and shudders. 'I think… I think I'm getting frost bite! Well, I guess it's worth it if I get to go on a date with Kyoya… But I'm so tired now…' As he felt his consciousness slipping away, he saw Hibari's pretty face looming above him. _

"_Kyoya… You're finally here…"_

_The next thing he knew, he was back in a warm room. Familiar walls and ceilings stared back at him as he gazed at the glow-in-the-dark stars right above him. His room. Wondering how he had gotten back there, he turned his head groggily and spotted the steel-grey eyes of the head prefect staring down at him._

_Smiling softy at Hibari, Yamamoto reached out a hand towards him and winced as he felt a tingling sensation in his fingers. Hibari scowled at him as he saw the flinch, reaching out to grab Yamamoto's fingers to warm them with his own._

"_Ne, Kyoya, why didn't you come at 8? Even when you asked me to, why didn't you reach at the time you gave me?" Yamamoto only dared to whisper in a soft voice, afraid that it would break the magical moment. _

"… _Herbivore. I was referring to 8 in the morning. I wouldn't want to go for a movie at 8 at night! I actually thought you were the one that stood me up." Hearing Hibari's words, Yamamoto could not help but laugh softly. Apologising to Hibari, Yamamoto curiously asked why Hibari had appeared when he had. With a small hesitance, Hibari replied in a whisper._

"_I actually spent the whole day wondering why you didn't come. I thought you would have been looking forward to it, as I had. At around 10, I realised what you had interpreted from my note and came to find you. Why didn't you go home, herbivore?" Laughing again, Yamamoto explained what he had thought before settling down into his bed again with a satisfied smile, Hibari still gripping onto his hand. _

"_Herbivore. I really wanted to watch that movie. It's about the history of Namimori. We will watch it this afternoon, after you get some rest." Yamamoto smiled gently and nodded. As he drifted off to sleep, Yamamoto felt soft lips pressing against his forehead._

"_Sleep well, my herbivore…"_

As the perfect memory sank back into the deep depths of Yamamoto's consciousness, Tsuna and Lambo entered the room. The sound of the door clicking shut woke up the slumbering Rain. Tsuna immediately grabbed the chair next to Yamamoto's bed, Lambo choosing to stand leaning against the wall instead. Looking around the small room, Lambo blurted out the question on his mind.

"Hey Vongola, where's Hibari-san? Wouldn't he stay by Yamamoto-nii's bedside?" Tsuna just sighed, shaking his head. Both visitors were unaware that the patient himself was awake and listening.

"Well… Hibari went to Japan. He used his holiday leave so I'm assuming he's going back to Namimori for a holiday." Hearing the young boss' words, Yamamoto felt his heart sink. He attempted to open his mouth to ask Tsuna why Hibari had chosen NOW to go back to his beloved Namimori, but his own body failed him as he could not find the energy to open his mouth to voice those words.

'_Kyoya… I thought you cared about me…"_

**Haha hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I like writing the early days of Yamamoto and Hibari's relationship:D Thanks to all my friends that helped me with this memory! By the way, can anybody tell me how do you find all those challenges and prompts for fics? I can't find any of those… So yeah! Review please! Until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys:D I'm terribly sorry that I missed my deadline, as for the next chapter too! :( School's been terrible lately, with all the homework piling up so quickly! Well, I'm really really sorry, and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

_6 days left… 6 more days for Takeshi to live…'_ Hibari thought as he waited for his Foundation to track down _Foglia_ through their roots in the different yakuza gangs. He sighed as the seconds ticked away, the very same seconds that were draining Yamamoto's life away. He got up and started to pace the room, his impatience boiling till it reached his maximum.

Growling, he swung his tonfas out, smashing it into the thin, flimsy paper walls. Just then, Kusakabe walked in stiffly, his hands held behind his back.

"Kyo-san, our men have located the _Foglia_ base. It's in this abandoned area in Kyoto, around three hours' drive away from Namimori." Handing Hibari a map and a set of car keys, Kusakabe bowed and left the room. Looking down at the items in his hands, Hibari smiled thinly.

"Road trip…"

The drive to Kyoto was not a bit tiring to Hibari. He was stronger than to cave into just a three hour drive. As he drove past featureless road after road, part of Hibari's sharp mind slowly started drifting away from the road. Even as part of his senses were concentrating on which direction he was heading, the main part of his consciousness had already drifted off to where it wanted to be – beside Yamamoto.

Looking out of his side window as he entered the city, Hibari soon found the address that Tetsu had provided. After double checking that he was in the right area, Hibari left the car in a secure area right outside the abandoned warehouse that the _Foglia_ herbivores were hiding in. What was with them and warehouses?

As he began to start the infiltration once again, Hibari brought out his tonfas. Choosing to take the direct approach, he walked up to the door and sauntered in. The guard that was supposed to be on duty was _sleeping_. Of all times to nap, the stupid man had to choose now. Barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes, Hibari snapped the man's neck without waking him up. The guard never even knew what was coming.

As he proceeded further into the building, he melted into the shadows of the wall. That was as efficient as Rokudo Mukuro's Mist technique, the one where he could conceal himself within the mist. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed the distracting thought out of his mind. Stalking closer to the heart of the building, Hibari fully concentrated him mind on where he was headed to, his five senses reaching out to check if any enemies were approaching. Soon, he once again reached the main room where the branch boss was.

Once he reached the central room, he no longer tried to conceal his presence. Stepping out into the brightly lit area, Hibari held his tonfas in a non-offensive stance. There were only three men in the room, including the boss. The stout man had a bald head and a pot-belly, causing he to have the look of an old drunk. When the very man saw Hibari, his face paled a little and morphed into a scared herbivorous look. Not more than a second later, the boss had already pulled on a poker face, but Hibari could still see the panic in his eyes.

'_He must have found out about the Italy branch of his family. Good, he knows what will happen if he does not cooperate…'_ Hibari demanded for the antidote once he knew attention of all three men were on him. The boss sat up straighter and interlocked his fingers, setting his elbows on the table in front of him. Pursing his lips slightly, the branch boss began to speak. He talked about how the _Foglia_ wanted to barter with them, what they wanted in exchange for the Rain Guardian's life.

Hibari's eyes hardened as the man continued all the ridiculous requests that he had, knowing very well that the omnivore would agree to anything to save his best friend's life. That would ensure that Yamamoto would get the antidote that he desperately needed. But the next sentence out of the boss' mouth changed everything.

"We want the Tenth Vongola to step down from his position." As hard as he tried to think otherwise, Hibari had always thought of Sawada Tsunayoshi as a good boss. Even if he was only an omnivore, Hibari could not think of a person better suited to the role. The whole family loved him, him and his kind acts of compassion. If he stepped down, the whole Vongola would be in chaos. Nobody caused any kind of disorder when he was there.

Taking the first initiative to attack, Hibari burst forward in a lunge, swinging out his tonfas towards the nearest guard. The burly man was caught off guard, the hit smashing into his cheek and breaking his jaw. As he tripped over his own feet, the man fell to the ground, rolling around to lie on his back, moaning in pain as he grabbed his jaw.

Hibari then proceeded to deal with the other guard, who had advanced when the skylark was trying to finish off the first man. When both men were down, Hibari turned, unscathed, towards the branch boss. Trying his best to be discreet, the man pressed a button on the arm rest of his chair. That motion did not go by unnoticed, Hibari swung a tonfa towards the arm rest, smashing it and narrowly missing the boss' arm.

But the action was just a second too late. A siren had already started blaring out from a speaker somewhere else in the building. Hibari had no visible reaction to the noise, but continued to target the boss with his tonfas. But before he could land a fatal hit on the overweight man, a swarm of men charged into the room.

Smashing into the branch boss' face, Hibari swung around and dealt with the Famiglia members. The men came at him all at once, but Hibari parried every single blade as he began to realise how much the _Foglia_ wanted the Vongola to disappear off the face of the earth.

Hibari could not comprehend why the _Foglia_ famiglia was so desperate as to want to take on the strongest mafia family in the entire world. He kept the train of thought in a safe box in the corner of his mind, choosing to focus instead on the fight. As he bashed the next man in the nose, he realised that the numbers in the room was already dawdling. Quickly finishing up the job, he turned to face the branch boss, who sat quivering in his seat. Advancing towards the man, Hibari shattered the man's collarbone as he tried to scramble away. He wrapped his arm around his chest as he crawled away from Hibari and into the corner. Hibari sauntered towards him, torturing him almost lazily to find out where the antidote was.

"Hahaha… You won't be able to find the antidote for the _Papavero_… It's no longer… in Japan… It's in… our famiglia's… headquarters… in… Beijing…" As he choked on his own blood, the branch boss coughed and forced out his last words as his eyelids fluttered to its final close. Hibari closed his eyes and sighed. The trip to China would take around ten hours. Five more days for Yamamoto to live. If so, no time to waste. Walking out of the building in a fast pace, Hibari quickly gave himself a change of clothes from the bag that he had brought over from Italy, before stepping on the gas and high-tailing off to the nearest airport, taking the first flight out of Japan without informing anyone, not even Kusakabe.

**Yupyup, as I said above, I'll try finishing up the next chapter ASAP! Seeya guys:) Reviews are welcome:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peeps:) I managed to get this chapter out in less than one week (I think!) It's slightly shorter than what I use to write, sorry about that! We've finally reached chapter 10! Anyway, onto the story:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

Hibari yet again reclined back on a plane seat, this time squashed between a young child that was no more than six years of age, and an old lady who seemed to have verbal diarrhoea in the economy class. It was the only seat left available in the earliest flight, which he had caught with just seconds to spare. He closed his eyes to block out the impending headache which was forming at an impressive rate.

'_That man said Papavero… That's Italian for Poppy, a flower. And if I'm not wrong… it represents eternal sleep. How ironic…'_ As he thought on, the child beside him got off his seat and started running up and down the aisle. Hibari opened an eye and glared at the child, thinking of how much he wanted to bite the kid to death. Heaving a big sigh, Hibari closed his eye again, and settled back, this time successfully ignoring the noise and fell asleep for what might have been the longest period since he found out about Yamamoto.

Perhaps the exhaustion had gotten to him, but the next time Hibari woke up, the plane was already descending into Beijing. He had just spent his thinking time sleeping. Mentally kicking himself as the plane touched the bumpy ground and bounced, Hibari resigned himself to searching for the _Foglia_ without any prior preparation. Soon, the seatbelt sign flickered off, and reaching up to the overhead compartment, Hibari claimed his only belongings. Heading straight to the doors to avoid the crowding herbivores who were scrambling to get their bags, Hibari was the first to leave the plane once the doors opened.

As he strolled out, passing the conveyor belts without a second glance. A thought suddenly occurred to him as he went through the arrival halls. '_Hmm… I'm in China, but I don't have a translator… How am I supposed to get one at such a short notice…?'_

"I'll just track _Foglia_ down the old-fashioned way… through violence…" Smirking to himself, Hibari avoided the throngs of people and left the building, heading out to begin his long search.

* * *

><p><em>Over in Italy…<em>

A loud ring of his mobile phone startled the Vongola Decimo out of his immersion in the piles of paperwork on the table. He fumbled for the device, looking for it under the stacks, but looking up, Gokudera was holding it out to him with a small smile on his face. Giving him a grateful smile, Sawada Tsunayoshi picked up and answered the phone. It was Kusakabe, asking if Hibari was already in Italy. Slightly confused, Decimo gave a negative answer and waited for the right-hand man of his Cloud Guardian to explain his weird question. When he heard the full explanation, Decimo paled slightly and gave a huge sigh.

"Are you sure he's not in Japan anymore? … His car was at the Kyoto airport? … You gave him information about the _Foglia!_ … That probably means he went chasing for clues about _Foglia_… You don't know what he learnt? … Okay, thank you for the information, Kusakabe-san. Call me if you receive any other information. Good bye." As Gokudera watched his boss hang up the phone and plop back down onto his chair, he raised a single eyebrow but said nothing. Sighing, Decimo related everything that Kusakabe had shared with him.

Gokudera was stunned into silence as he processed the Cloud's actions through his thoughts. He watched as Decimo closed his eyes and rubbed his face with both his palms. After a while, he put both hands onto the table and pushed himself up to a standing position. Looking down at Gokudera, he gave some instructions to Gokudera, for him to deploy all the available guardians to look for their missing Cloud. Right after he finished his sentence, Decimo walked out of his office, headed for the room where his other best friend lay.

"Hey, Yamamoto. It's been really quiet in the whole house lately, just because you aren't here to laugh and cheer us up with your optimism… Get well soon, okay? Yamamoto, we all miss you. Even Gokudera misses you, and it's not just he has no one to call names." Laughing quietly as he continued to talk to himself, Tsuna went on to talk about all the random things that happened during the time that Yamamoto had missed. As he talked, Tsuna's mind could not help but wander to the fact that his Rain Guardian, his Requiem Rain, had only five more days to live.

He could not imagine how the famiglia would be able to stand living together without Yamamoto. He was like the glue that stuck the guardians together, the glue that bound all of them tightly. Yamamoto was the one that had made living together in the same house possible, escaping all the probable explosions and fights that the others would cause. Yamamoto had stopped every single one of them, and all of the guardians recognised his efforts. If Yamamoto wasn't here to control them, Tsuna didn't know what would happen to the Vongola Mansion. Especially with… Hibari. Tsuna knew he couldn't let Yamamoto find out that Hibari had gone away, lest he lost all will to live. But just as he thought of that, a quiet knock came from the door. Opening slightly, it was soon revealed that Chrome was the one at the door.

"Boss, we've checked and double checked with our men over in Japan now, but Hibari-san is not in Japan. Not Namimori, not Kyoto. Sasagawa-san just finished a mission over in Hokkaido; he was one of the people who searched. Over here in Italy, Gokudera-san has the rest of us looking, but as far as we can check, Hibari-san is not in Italy either…" Tsuna listened closely to what his Mist Guardian had to say, not once interrupting her. But once she was done, Tsuna stood up and put on his Boss Face once again. Reaching down to pat his hand, Decimo assured Yamamoto that he would be back once again. Once he walked out of the room together with Chrome, Yamamoto tiredly opened his eyes.

He had heard every single word that Tsuna had said, although he had no energy to reply. He heard Tsuna talk about everyone… Everyone except the one he wanted to hear about. Then Chrome came in and said that he had gone missing. Yamamoto felt like giving up on the rest of his short-lived life. If Kyoya didn't care about his wellbeing, why should Yamamoto? His thoughts went on a rampage as he closed his eyes once again. Sighing internally while feeling his own consciousness drift away, he realised that Tsuna was probably hiding the fact that Hibari was gone from him.

'_Tsuna doesn't know that I know… Kyoya… Where on earth are you…'_

**Right. I'll try to finish up the next chapter soon! Review please:) Seeya guys soon:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this fic hasn't been updated since January! *bows* Actually, I don't even feel like continuing it anymore, since nobody actually reviewed the last few chapters besides my own friends… :( I'm losing my motivation here! Sigh, but I'll probably finish it up soon, so that I can get it out of the way. But yes. Pleaseee R&R, so I can motivate myself to write! My other one-shots too, please :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…**

Back in Italy, Sawada Tsunayoshi had no idea what Hibari was up to. He put both elbows onto the desk and rested his head on his hands, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Yamamoto had four days left to live - Tsuna could not afford to waste time and manpower on looking for a person that could and would take care of himself. Stopping all mission, he sent out all the guardians that were available. Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome were tasked to search in different areas that the _Foglia_ was affiliated with, with each guardian were ten men to assist them.

Mukuro scoped out the old _Foglia_ headquarters, the one that Hibari had ravaged. He came up with absolutely nothing. All he could find out from the piles of rubble was that Hibari Kyoya was a force of nature that should not be disturbed. Of course, he already knew that. Smirking softly, Mukuro just picked around the random pieces of wood, trying to look for something that had been a table, or a cabinet, so that he could check for papers. Noting there were none, Mukuro guessed that one of the people from the other branches had been here, clearing the place of any evidence.

As Mukuro worked at that building, the rest of the guardians were all spaced out across Japan, looking for famiglias that had alliances with the _Foglia_, hoping that maybe one of them had the cure for the poison.

Gokudera stood in front of the door of yet another warehouse. He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length silver hair. Frustrated, he brought out a pack of cigarettes and started to smoke, although he was in the process of quitting. Exhaling sharply, Gokudera sighed. He had spent the entire day tracking down allies of _Foglia_. He himself had located three, and he knew the rest would yield some results, no matter how small it was.

He clenched his fist as tightly as he could. Letting out a yell of frustration, Gokudera slammed his fist into the wall beside him, some loose rocks crumbling off. The past three visit had the same results. All of them reported that _Foglia_ had attacked them with the very same poison. They betrayal had resulted in many loss of lives, including those that had Rain Flames. The last part was what hit Gokudera the hardest. As much as he tried to hide it, he did not want one of his best friends to slip into the world of the dead just because of another famiglia trying to get rid of the Vongola once again. It just was not _worth it_.

'_What kind of people are in this famiglia? What is their boss even thinking?' _Sucking in another breath of smoke, he slowly exhaled, watching the smoke drift around his face lazily. Digging through his pocket, Gokudera pulled out his cell phone, placing a call to the Vongola Headquarters.

As Decimo received the news from his right-hand-man, he frowned. _'Yamamoto...'_ He could not help but feel helpless - One of his closest friends in the entire world was lying just a few rooms away, but yet Tsuna could do nothing, _nothing_, to help him.

"Hibari... Where are you, when we need you? When he needs you...?"

**Yes, short chapter, I know. Sorry:( **

**No motivation**

**No time**

**So yes. I should be updating this ASAP, so review please:) Just for me to KNOW there're people reading, and so I won't be discouraged from writing (It feels like I'm writing to myself actually O.O) Thanks:D**


End file.
